


you think i'm hot?

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And it's surprisingly requited, College AU, Fluff, Kuroo's got a crush pretty much, M/M, Smitten Kitten Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Kuroo was studying in the park when he noticed a cute boy with dogs.





	you think i'm hot?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXHUBfFFdyX/).

Whoever said that cafes were the best place to study, were full of shit. It’s always crowded, the Wi-Fi is spotty, it’s noisy and the coffee is a hit or miss. Tetsurou prefers the park. The trees block the sun, the noise level is at a minimum, and there’s decently clean fresh air thanks to all the plants. It’s peaceful and a perfect studying condition.

He’s cramming for a organic chemistry exam that he knows he’s prepared for, but everyone else around him is stressing over it, so he’s stressed. He hopes this stress won’t bite him in the ass come Monday when it’s time to take it, but looking over your notes again couldn’t possibly hurt you…that much. The problem though…was that Kuroo’s notes were a mess. It’s not his penmanship, because that’s as neat as it gets, it’s the fact that for some reason during class Tetsurou feels the need to write down  _every_  single word the professor says. So the pages are cramped and covered with half-irrelevant babble, and actual notes. It’s a character flaw, one that he’s not particularly proud of.

After spending five minutes trying to decipher if this was a diagram of a compound, or a random doodle, Tetsurou decided it was time for a break. He closed his notebook, rather roughly, and heaved a heavy sigh. He looked around, enjoying the calming smell of nature, and decided to do some people watching. To his left, there was a couple having a picnic, and on his right, a dad was playing Frisbee with his pair of twins. Behind him, he could smell a little booth selling crepes, and in front of him…damn.

In front of him was a guy with some pretty impressive biceps dressed in a yellow shirt, and it did wonders against his tan skin. His hair was dark, so you could barely see the sunglasses perched on the top of his head. In his lap was a black poodle, and sitting next to him was a grey…dog (Tetsurou might like dogs but he doesn’t know breeds). This was definitely a photo opportunity, but that would be creepy, so Tetsurou kept his phone into his pocket. The more he observed (gawked) the guy, the more familiar he looked. Maybe this guy was in his class? Or…did he know him from high school? Elementary?

Tetsurou looked away for a second, trying not to be so obvious with his ogling, and when his eyes caught sight of movement. Tetsurou got smart, put on his own pair of sunglasses, and looked back at his eye candy.  _Oh_. Walking up to eye candy was another dude. He was taller, dark hair, and thick eyebrows that somehow worked on his face. It was obviously eye candy’s companion because he held two crepes and sat next to grey dog.  _Boo_. Tetsurou knew how to pick ‘em, huh? Of course eye candy had to be off the market.  _Of course_.

Usually, a person would stop their admiration for someone’s good looks if it was obvious that they were taken. That didn’t stop Tetsurou though. The chances that he would ever see eye candy again were slim, so he was going to enjoy it while he could. He reopened his notebook, making it seem like he was studying, and he technically was, just not organic chemistry. This notion that he possibly knew eye candy was bothering him, but he couldn’t put his finger on how he knew him. If only he could see his face more clearly…

Nature must have been on his side, because a nice cool breeze came along blowing one of his loose-leaf notes away and towards eye candy. Great. Tetsurou groaned internally as he got up to retrieve his paper.

“Sorry about that.” He called out to eye candy, who thankfully grabbed his paper before it could fly away too far.   
“Maybe you should be more careful when studying outside.” Eye candy teased, smiling up at Tetsurou, who was thankful for the sunglasses blocking his now wide eyes because he did know this guy!   
“S-Sawamura?”  
“Hi Kuroo!” Sawamura ged. Tetsurou couldn’t believe his old high school rival was here…in Tokyo, messing with his head and heart thanks to his good looks. “Long time no see!”  
“Yeah, two years is a long time. I was worried you’ll hold a grudge against me after my team kicked your butt at Nationals.”  
“Ha ha. That’s not how I remember it.”  
“What brings you to the big city, country bumpkin?” Maybe teasing Sawamura in front of his boyfriend was a bit too much, but teasing people was Tetsurou’s way of avoiding awkward conversation.   
“I go to school here.” Sawamura answered, “Oh, this is my roommate Matsukawa.”   
Roommate… is that what they call them now, “Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroo.”  
“Oh, I’ve heard a lot about you, Kuroo.” Matsukawa informed, the most mischievous smirk on his face, which caused Sawamura to punch him in the arm and turn a brilliant shade of red. Uh… _okay_.   
“All terrible things, I presume?”  
“Sure…if hot, infuriating, and total stud, count as terrible.”  
“Did I saw ‘this is my roommate’? Correction, this  _was_  my roommate.” Sawamura spit out, glaring at Matsukawa, probably wishing that looks could kill. Tetsurou on the other hand, was short-circuiting because did Sawamura tell his roommate that he was hot? Did Sawamura actually think he was hot? If so, this could open up a window of opportunity that Tetsurou was not willing to close.  
“Wait, you think I’m hot?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roronoa_xd).


End file.
